Rosario VampireRed vs Blue Xovers
by Wyvernsaurus
Summary: See what happens when the Rosario Vampire anime crosses paths with the Red vs Blue universe.
1. Rosario Caboose

**Hello my name is Wyvernsaurus and I am new to writing stories. So as you can see I am beginning with a one-shot of a Rosario Vampire/Red vs Blue crossover, with more in the future. I really like the two and I can't help but compare Inner Moka with Agent Tex in many ways. And before you ask, I will be using the anime version of Rosario Vampire as part of the RvB universe for one-shots as it is more easier to use compared to the manga. So anyway these one-shots will include one or all the RvB characters either replacing or joining Tsukune and probably gaining the affection of all, some, or none of the girls, probably none for Church, along with other ideas that I can think of.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire or Red vs Blue, they belong to Akihisa Ikeda and Roosterteeth.**

**And now my first one-shot!**

**Rosario + Caboose**

It was a bright and sunny day in Japan, and a perfect day for the first school semester. There were a few kids between the ages of 12 and 16 seen on the sidewalks heading for their assigned schools while others were on their bikes for the same thing. Meanwhile there were a couple of buses filled with other kids heading for school.

But there was one particular bus heading to a direction different from the others, a bus with a cigar smoking driver with grin on his face and had his eyes hidden in a bus cap. But what set him apart from others was that his eyes were glowing brightly. Another thing was that there was a single passenger in the bus, a blond boy at the age of 15 or 16 with what looked like a military styled haircut, wearing a green jacket, a white button up shirt underneath, a red tie, tan pants, and brown shoes. And like the bus driver, the blond boy had something that set him apart from others, and that thing was that he wasn't from around the area. In fact he wasn't even from Japan at all, but from America as part of foreign exchange program between the boys school and the other school that the bus was heading to.

"Hey kid, you heading to Yokai Academy?" the bus driver asked. The boy didn't respond as he was looking out of the window.

"...Kid?" the bus driver asked again, feeling like he was being ignored.

There was still no answer from the boy as he still stared out of the window. It was not until the time the bus went through a tunnel did the boy finally spoke. "Look at all the colors, their's so many of them. we must be in a rainbow." he said as he could see strange colorful lights in the tunnel, rippling around the bus.

The bus driver couldn't help but sweat drop while loosing his grin. Didn't the boy pay attention to what the driver said at all? "Anyway...you should watch your back over there kid, Yokai Academy can be a scary ass place." the bus driver said.

"Wash my back? Why do I need to wash my back in someones ass? And my name is not kid, my name is Caboose, Michael J. Caboose." the boy now known as Caboose said, not even listening half of what the bus driver just said.

"Really?" the bus driver said as he sweat dropped some more.

**XXXXXX**

As the bus came out of the other side of the tunnel, it soon stopped at a sign in the shape of a scarecrow with a jack-o-lantern for a head. "Okay here's your stop kid" the bus driver said.

As soon as Caboose stepped out of the but, the first thing he noticed was that the bus stop was near a cliff, and at the bottom of the cliff was an odd-looking ocean, odd as in that it was blood-red instead of blue.

"Why is the lake red? Lakes aren't supposed to be red, they are supposed to be blue like my armor. Did it join the Red Team?" Caboose asked. This caused the bus driver to sweat drop even more, if that was even physically possible.

'That's an ocean, not a lake.' the bus driver thought, quickly closing the bus door and driving off as fast as he could to avoid Caboose.

"Okay good by Mr. Flash Light Eyed Bus Driver." Caboose called out to the now leaving bus as he waved his hand goodbye. He then set his blue eyes on an old-looking castle which must have been the school that he was transferred too.

"I wonder if I will make any friends here like back at base?"

**XXXXXX**

"Walking, walking, walking, walking..." Caboose kept repeating while he was walking through a forest full of dead trees ,tombstones, and a bunch of creepy crawlies. Of course, Caboose paid no attention to any of it what so ever, not that he even noticed any of it anyway.

"LOOK OUT!"

Noor did he notice being crashed into by a girl riding a bicycle. He fell face first into the ground and heard the sound of metal hit the ground as well. Painfully he got up. In front of him was a girl with long bubblegum pink hair laying a next to him; she had nearly perfect skin, a girl's version of the outfit he was wearing, dark blue socks and brown shoes. There was also a black choker around her neck. Attached to it was a chain and at the end of it was a strange silver cross with a ruby in the center that was shaped like an eye. The girl stirred and opened her eyes slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you with my bike! I suffer from anemia and." She didn't finish her apology as she noticed Caboose staring at her, causing her to blush out of embarrassment.

Caboose only had one thing to say the moment he laid his eyes on her. "Look at that all that hair, it's like just like Rapunzel's hair. Only not as long, and pink like Donut."

The girl tilted her head in response. "Eh?" But she soon noticed a cut on Cabooses cheek. "Oh, your bleeding" she slightly exclaimed reaching for a handkerchief and wiped the blood off of his cheek. When she was done she pulled her hand back but then started acting…weird

"This smell…" she whispered. She got closer to Caboose slowly while he just stood there like nothing happened. "Smell?" he then sniffed the air, smelling the sent from the girls hair. "I smell strawberries. Do you smell strawberries?"

"I'm sorry." she said softly.

"Sorry for what?" Caboose asked.

I can't help it. You see, I'm…a vampire." She said softly as she bit his neck. It would have hurt a normal human, but Caboose isn't what you would call normal. When she realized what she was doing she immediately reeled back. "I'm sorry. I just…you see I…I can't…" she stammered. While that was happening Caboose just stared at her with wide eyes. "Are you okay?" she finally asked him.

"A vampire, you're a vampire?" Caboose asked.

"Um...yes" she answer timidly.

There was only silence until Caboose formed a big smile on his face as if the greatest thing has happened. "...Oh boy! A vampire, I get to meet a real vampire! Wait, why don't you turn to fire and dust? Are you from Twilight movies that Donut watches?"

The pink haired girls eye brow began twitching the moment Caboose asked if she was from Twilight. 'This is going to be a long year, I just know it.' she thought.

**XXXXXX**

(Big Time Skip)

"I need to get angry, and say, mean, things! Like... uh... Your brain is a mountain of hatred!" said Caboose while trying to think very hard.

While this was happening Saizo and Moka couldn't help but stare at him, wondering if something was wrong with him. "Is he brain-damaged or something?" the confused orc asked.

"No, I just think he needs help." said Moka, wondering if there was anyone who could be so...similar to Caboose after spending the day with him.

"Now. I, am, thinking, about... kittens! Guh, kit-tens, covered, in, spikes. That makes, me, angry!" Caboose said while still thinking.

All that thinking seems to have made a break through as he suddenly raised his foot then sent it down the ground with a thundering thud. With that, Caboose raised his head to show that his eyes have completely changed. His once blue eyes once filled will kindness, and mostly stupidity, were now completely red and full of anger, dominating evil, and the same stupidity.

"my name is Michael J Caboose! And **I. Hate. Babies.**" Caboose said with a more deeper sounding voice. The change of his voice, along with what he said only caused a long silence as the Moka and Saizo became even more confused.

Soon the long silence was broken by Saizo saying "Okay, is that supposed it scare"

POW

Saizo couldn't finish his sentence as he was punched in the face by Caboose, sending him flying through the forest knocking down a few trees in the process until his back hit a large rock.

"me?"

Saizo finished weakly before completely loosing consciousness.

Caboose put his head down, hiding his eyes and turned around to face Moka, the girl trying to holding a bit of fear after seeing Saizo get knocked out by Cabooses suddenly gained strength. "What are you?"

With that, Caboose then walked to Moka who stepped back a little until they were only a few inches apart. He slowly raised his head to seeing level to show that his eyes were now back to their blue color "I am your new best friend!" he said as he hugged Moka, who face faulted at Cabooses sudden change in personality, but seemed to still have his super strength as Moka struggled to breath in his grip.

'This really will be a long year.'

**So here is my first one-shot. It probably isn't that good but hey, are any first times that good?**

**Tucker: Bow Chicka Bow Wow!**

**Church: Tucker what the hell are you doing breaking the fourth wall?! Oh great, now I'm doing it.**

**Tucker: Can you blame me? You know I can't ever resist an opportunity when it's given.**

**Inner Moka: The author didn't say that as a pun you sick pervert, it was just a fact that most authors can agree on.**

**Tucker: Bow Chicka Bow Wow!**

**Church: That wasn't a pun either, dumbass! And Moka, why the hell are you now breaking the fourth wall?!**

**Inner Moka: It was either do this and stop Tucker or let him keep messing things up.**

**Church: Good point.**

**Tucker: Well while I'm here, I might as well make my own one-shot. Check this out.**

_**(cuts to Inner Moka and Kurumu in **__**very**__** revealing two piece bikinis and with Tuckers voice)**_

_**Inner Moka and Kurumu: Hi everybody, were super horny from being super sexy monsters. Oh our tits are **__**so**__** big, (They then pressed their breasts together and began rubbing them slowly), it feels like they'll pop out any minute.**_

**Tucker: Bow Chicka Bow-**

**BOOM**

**Tucker: ****_wow._**** (faints)**

**Tex holding a rocket launcher: He'll probably be out for a while.**

**Inner Moka: Serves him right for having a sick mind. He makes Gin look like a saint.**

**Gin: Why'd you knock him out for? It was really getting to the good part.**

**BAM**

**Tex: You were saying?**

**Church: I can't believe I agreed to this.**

**...So now with that over I will now announce a Rosario Vampire/Red vs Blue challenge on my profile for those who want to give it a try, along with other Rosario Vampire crossover challenges and a few others once I have the time, just remember to PM me to let me know. I'll also be putting up a poll regarding Moka and Tex.**


	2. Alien Invasion Plan

**Hello my fellow readers, I'm back with another one-shot. I'm sorry if it took to long to update cause of a few reasons, mainly because I have the idea in my head but I have trouble writing down all the details, that and I'm lazy. So if you could, I would really like help adding the details and if I could get some. If there's anyone who would like to help, PM me and let me know so I can send you the summary.**

**Alien Invasion Plan**

* * *

Fairy Tale, the terrorist group of yokai who go against the dream of peace between humans and yokai. With their base of operation, the Floating Garden, they only have one goal: to overthrow the human race so yokai can take their rightful place as the dominant beings of Earth. Of course, there are times when the members of Fairy Tale have pointless squabbles from time to time.

There were two men walking down a hallway wearing black uniforms walking down a hallway in the Floating Garden while having a certain conversation that was about to be unusual.

"Hey Kuyou, nobody likes you." said the man who was more taller, muscular and had long bright hair. This was Raika, the 5th of Fairy Tales seven Subdivision Leaders.

"What? What're you talking about, I'm one of the strongest Subdivision Leaders in Fairy Tail. Hell I'm even stronger than you." said the other man who had long, dirty blond hair and wearing white gloves, along with carrying an unsheathed katana. This was Kuyou, the 3rd Subdivision Leader

"That huge ego of yours proves that everybody hates you. You don't fit in." Raika said honestly.

"Oh? I think I fit in just fine." Kuyou said with a smirk.

"Really?" Raika asked, holding back a scoff, with Kuyou replying with a "Yes".

"Okay, then let me ask you this Kuyou. What's your alien invasion plan?" Raika asked with a smirk and crossing his arms confidentially.

This caused Kuyou to stop in his tracks just as Raika did, turning around to face each other. "My what?"

Raika answered him while still looking confident. "An alien invasion plan, there's two kinds of people in the world Kuyou, those who have a plan prepared for when the alien scum invade Earth, and those who don't. We call those last people "test subjects."

"That's something only a human would do." Kuyou said, wanting to end this conversation. Raika however wouldn't let it end.

"In my invasion plan, I'm going to Alaska, because aliens are cold-blooded, even more than reptiles. They'll freeze like marsicles. It's brilliant." Raika said.

"Nobody else thinks about stuff like that." Kuyou said who was looking at Raika like an idiot.

There was soon another man walking through another side of the hallway and was about to pass them. Raika saw this as an opportunity to prove his point.

"Hey Kanade!" he called to the man who stopped. He, like the other two, also had long hair but not as long as the other two, but unlike the other two, he was wearing a white Asian tuxedo **(I don't know what it really is) **. He is Fairy Tales 7th Subdivision Leader, Kanade Kamiya.

"What?" Kanade asked.

"What's your alien invasion plan?" Raika asked.

Kanade smirked then answered. "I have two weeks' worth of food stored in a bomb shelter. I climb down and lock myself in to keep any aliens from coming in."

"What!?" Kuyou exclaimed, shocked that someone would even think of something so ridiculous.

"And what happens at the end of the two weeks?" Raika asked

"Oh, I'm keeping that to myself. I don't wanna risk you turning in to an alien slave and knowing what I'm up to." Kanade said. "You still doin' Alaska?"

"Are you serious?!" Kuyou exclaimed more.

"You know it!" Raika said.

"You'll never make it, Raika. Alaska and the North and South Poles will already have been melted by the alien ships. Plus you should know that not all aliens are cold-blooded." Kanade pointed out.

"I'm just gonna have to take that risk." Raika said, shrugging.

"Good luck to you then Raika." Kanade said.

"Good luck to you too, Kanade." Raika said back.

"You guys are seriously brain damaged." said an annoyed Kuyou.

Just then a girl at the age of 15 or younger, wearing a school uniform going down to her skirt level and with ribbons tied on small horns on her head, comes down the hallway. "Hey, has anyone seen Xia-Long anywhere?"

"Hey Routier, do you have a, quote, alien invasion plan, unquote?" Kuyou ask, hoping for some trace of sanity.

The girl, now known as Routier answered with an appalled expression on her face. "An invasion plan, of course not!"

Koyou sighed in relief "See, I told you-"

"I have thirty-seven different plans for an alien invasion!" Routier interrupted.

Kanade lets out a whistle, and Raika smiles like a wolf. "Wow! Now that's preparation. For a girl like you, I am seriously impressed."

"Oh thanks. In fact, thirty-six of the thirty-seven plans include a radio transmitter, hidden bombs, and cages!" Routier said while giggling.

"Well, at least I know there's one plan where you-"

"And in the thirty-seventh plan," Routier interrupted, "I knowingly allow myself to be captured by the aliens, just so that I can cut them all in pieces later!" Routier said still giggling.

"Routier you've gotta be pullin' my leg." Kuyou said while being disturbed after hearing Routiers plan and giggling about it.

"Why do you think I carry a chainsaw with me all the time? You have to be ready to act on a moment's notice!" she said with an almost lustful look on her face.

Kuyou couldn't help but face fault, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way that anyone could think of anything like an alien invasion plan, but here he was listening to his fellow members making up their own plans right now. "Guys, with all the problems Fairy Tale is dealing with right now, I can't believe you spend this much time thinking about-"

Kuyou couldn't finish what he was saying as he and the others felt a rather large rumble around them.

"Did you feel that?"

BOOM

There was then an explosion coming down the hallway, creating a large hole in the ceiling.

"What the hell? Where'd that come from?" Raika exclaimed.

Just then, a couple of unfamiliar looking figures came down from the hole. The Fairy Tale members got a closer look at these intruders to realize who, but more importantly what they were.

"Oh shit! Alien invasion! LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" Kuyou panicked, running down the other side of the hallway as fast as he could for his life. The others however ran for a different reason.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be underground!" Kanade said as he ran towards a different direction of the hallway, while Raika followed him with his lightning speed while shouting "Hello, Juneau!", all while Routier stayed behind for her own plans.

"I surrender alien-sama, do whatever you want to me." Routier said as she walked closer to the aliens, who surprisingly believed her ploy. Just as they were about to apprehend her, she suddenly took out her chainsaw and began chopping them all up with a lustful smile, all off camera anyway.

**XXXXXX**

Meanwhile outside of the Floating Garden, spaceships were flying around and gunfire could be heard shooting at the ships. Ships that were the size of a house went down, but ships that were half the size of the Floating Garden or bigger managed to withstand the coming gunfire as they began to send out more of the smaller ships to replace the ones that were destroyed, and the ones that weren't shot down began to descend to the surface of the Floating Garden and dropped the alien passengers from within the ships.

The aliens seemed to have a reptilian appearance, though it was hard to tell with all the armor that they were wearing, along with two fingers and two thumbs on each hand which were much larger than human fingers and thumbs. their feet were large, almost hoof like, with two big toes on each foot and their jaws looked to be made up of four separate mandibles filled with teeth.

As soon as the aliens set foot, they took out their weapons and began shooting anything they could find, all while shouting their native language, which was nothing but "blarg" and "honk". From the top of on of the drop ships, an alien can be seen taking out a lightsaber like sword, shouting "BLAAAAAAAARG!"

**XXXXXX**

Somewhere in one of the large ships on a different planet, two alien, one wearing orange armor with the other wearing purple armor, were walking down a hallway while having a certain conversation.

"Honk, Blargety blarg blarg."

"Honk, honky blarg?"

* * *

**Basically this is just a mix of the zombie plan PSA and the alien ending for Why were we here. Like I said before I'm not good with the details, and I'm just lucky that I even managed to get this down. So if you want the next one-shot you'll have to wait, sorry.**

**Almost forgot: I don't own Rosario Vampire or Red vs Blue, they belong to Akihisa Ikeda and Roosterteeth.**


End file.
